


Sauna

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: due South
Genre: Cool Baths, Hot Weather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's apartment was like a freakin' sauna. Only with way less nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



Fraser's apartment was like a freakin' sauna. Only with way less nudity.

"You know, it makes me hot just _lookin'_ at you in those jeans," Ray said wearily. Then he played what he'd just said out loud back in his mind and covered his eyes with a sweaty hand. At least the Mountie wouldn't ride him about it. And then Ray re-played that in his head and figured he was doomed to bad double entendres for probably the rest of this endless, broiling summer.

He himself was in loose linen pants and a limp white button down. At least it was cooler that jeans and a dark blue henley. Poor Fraser looked pink and boiled in the heat; probably it was against Canadian law to wear a plain white tee-shirt outside where God and criminals and everybody could see you.

"You sure you don't want to go back inside and change? It's a picnic. There's no dress code," Ray insisted.

"But you're very nicely dressed, Ray." Fraser pointed out.

"Because I got style. But hey, I'll tell you what. If you wear a tee-shirt, I will, too."

Fraser looked strangely hopeful.

"Really, Ray? You wouldn't feel... underdressed?"

"What are you talkin'? It's like a thousand degrees outside. No clothes at _all_ is dressed enough for heat like this."

Tilting his head, Fraser said, "Are you sure we should go to the picnic? The heat does seem to be affecting you rather strongly. You seem rather preoccupied with clothing, for example."

"I wear Armani suits, Fraser. I'm _always_ preoccupied with clothing. A real man's gotta dress sharp, let the world know what he's made of."

"So... clothes make the man."

"Usually," Ray hedged. "Except on really, really hot days."

Fraser nodded crisply and hauled his henley off over his head, skinning down to his sleeveless tee-shirt.

Holy Jesus, he was beautiful, and for a long time, Ray could only stare.

"Ray?"

"You know, maybe you should stay in. Take a cool bath. It's way too hot out there for you," and way too hot for me in here, Ray thought grimly. "I'll give Ma your regrets and all that, save a few burgers for Dief."

The wolf himself lay panting on the floorboards and didn't even lift his head at the mention of food.

"Ray, I'm perfectly comfortable--"

"You know, for a Mountie you lie an awful lot. There's no _way_ this heat isn't killing you just like everybody else, Fraser, so just take a pass on the picnic and try not to die of heat stroke while I'm gone, okay?"

"I was going to say that I was perfectly comfortable staying in with _you_ , Ray."

Ray goggled as Fraser shucked his jeans, revealing pristine white boxers, and held out a long white robe to Ray.

"Now. How about that cool bath?" Fraser said brightly.


End file.
